Hinata's Dream Mission
by MoonlightKunoichi
Summary: Hinata and Naruto finally have a mission together. It's not a normal mission though. Will this change everything about them? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**I Do NOT Own Naruto.

* * *

**It was a normal day in Konoha. No missions, no training, just hanging out. Everyone was alright except for one bored number 1 hyper active knuckle head ninja. Uzumaki Naruto was bored as hell. He was lying in the grass watching the clouds. 

"The clouds are so boring," said Naruto. "So is this stupid town. Ero-sennin hasn't been back in months. I'M GOING TO DIE OF BORDEM! Why haven't I gotten a mission yet? Neji and Tenten just cam back from their mission and Kiba and Shino just left for one. Why won't granny Tsunade give me one?!"

While Naruto was babbling on to himself one shy Hyuuga girl came running up to him.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled.

Naruto turned around to see that Hinata Hyuuga was running up to him.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto.

Hinata caught her breath before she began to talk.

"Hokage-sama wants us in her office right away," said Hinata.

'_Could this be another mission' _thought Naruto.

"Just us?" asked Naruto.

"H-Hai," said Hinata.

'_Then this is probably not a mission'_ thought Naruto.

"Okay, well we'd better not keep her waiting let's go!" said Naruto jumping up from his spot.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards Tsunade's office. Hinata was blushing.

'_He's holding my hand'_ thought Hinata blushing even more.

Naruto and Hinata finally made it to Tsunade's office.

"Glad you here," said Tsunade.

"Yeah, okay, what's up? What are we doing?" asked Naruto.

"How are you today Hinata?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm f-fine," said Hinata.

"Tsunade-baachan!" yelled Naruto.

"Geez, you're loud," said Tsunade.

Hinata giggled.

"What are we doing?" asked Naruto.

"You two are going on a mission," said Tsunade.

"A 2 people mission?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, they were very specific about who they wanted," said Tsunade.

Hinata and Naruto looked surprised once Tsunade said that.

"Here's the note," said Tsunade handing Hinata the note.

Hinata took the note and began reading it. Naruto was reading it behind her shoulder.

It said:

**Hello There Lady,**

**We have a mission thingy. We need the two most talented ninjas Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. We will wait outside of the gate. We know Hinata so this is will easier for them. Thank you so much!**

**-The mission requesting people**

"Uh…" said Hinata.

"This looks like it was written by an 8 year old!" yelled Naruto.

"It might have been," said Tsunade. "But a mission is a mission."

"Uzumaki Naruto doesn't do kid missions!" said Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto will do what he is told to do," said Tsunade. "Or Uzumaki Naruto will never go on another mission again."

"Er… Damn you Tsunade-baachan," said Naruto.

"So… where d-do we go?" asked Hinata.

"The village city outside of town," said Tsunade. "Hinata I think you know where that is. Since they did say they know you."

"H-Hai."

"Hinata, do you know who wrote this," asked Naruto.

"I h-have no clue," said Hinata looking at her feet.

Naruto stared at her blankly.

'_You could at least make eye contact'_ he thought.

"Well you two will be leaving tonight, good luck," said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded and Hinata bowed then they both headed out the door.

"Tsunade-sama do you know what this mission is about?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah… I just hope it works," said Tsunade looking out the window.

Shizune stared at her.

'_Hopes what works?'_

* * *

Naruto: Hope what works?

Moonlight: You'll find out, right Hinata

Hinata: No, I'm with Naruto what are you talking about?

Moonlight: ...

Sasuke: Why am I not in this

Moonlight: Because I don't like you

Sasuke: death glare

Moonlight: sweatdrops

Sakura: you don't like Sasuke... YOU. MUST. DIE.

Moonlight: hides

Sakura: DONT RUN FROM ME!

Hinata: P-Please R-Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Naruto.

"Hey Hinata!" yelled Naruto. He was by the entrance gate waving to Hinata.

Hinata ran up to him.

"Hinata you're late," said Naruto.

"G-Gomen," said Hinata.

Naruto sighed.

"It's okay, you're here now. Let's get ready to go," said Naruto.

Hinata nodded as the headed off for their destination.

It was a quiet walk to the village. Naruto led and Hinata quietly followed him. Then Naruto's stomach began to growl.

Naruto blushed.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata.

"Hahaha," laughed Naruto nervously. "G-Gomen Hinata I guess I'm hungry."

"W-Well we could eat lunch," said Hinata unpacking her lunch.

"Yeah, thanks," said Naruto doing the same thing.

They both sat down and began eating lunch. It was awfully quiet since Naruto and Hinata don't usually go on missions alone with each other. Kiba, Shino, or Chouji has gone with them before. This time they were alone. But know Naruto, the silence wouldn't last long.

"Hey Hinata can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed and the slowly nodded.

"Why are you so quiet? How come you don't talk much like Sakura and Ino?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto and then looked back down at the ground.

"Um…" she started. "Well... I-I don't really… um."

Naruto could see that she was having trouble. He thought this question could have made her feel uncomfortable.

"It's not like it's a bad thing or anything, I just really like hearing people talk. I don't hear you talk much so I wondering why you don't talk that much around me and things," he said.

Hinata was blushing more.

She didn't answer the question. Naruto kept waiting for a response but one never came. He eventually gave up.

"Well anyway I guess we should get going," said Naruto.

"Y-Yeah," agreed Hinata.

They both packed up their things and headed back off on their journey.

"J-Just up this h-hill," said Hinata pointing at the hill.

"Then we're there?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded.

"Good because my feet are killing me," said Naruto as he sat down to rub his feet.

Hinata just giggled and waited for Naruto to get up.

Once he got up they walked up the mountain. Once they reached the top of the mountain they saw the town.

"Finally!" said Naruto as he saw the town.

"Come on Hinata not the much further!"

Naruto ran towards the town.

"Come on Hinata!" yelled Naruto still running.

"Uh… Okay!" said Hinata chasing after him.

They both were running down the hill towards the town.

"Yes! We're almost there Hinata!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto started running faster until all of a sudden a kunai came flying through the air.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" yelled Naruto.

Hinata ran up to Naruto.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. What was that?"

Hinata and Naruto looked around to find out where the kunai came from.

"Ayomi! You almost hit them!"

"I didn't mean too!"

Hinata and Naruto turned around and saw two kids standing behind a tree.

"Watch where you're aiming next time ok?"

"Okay."

"Hey! You two! Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Yuki and this is my friend Ayomi," said Yuki.

'_Yuki? Ayomi?'_ thought Hinata.

"Who almost hit me with this kunai?" asked Naruto pointing at the kunai that was logged in the tree.

"I did," said Ayomi.

"Well aren't you going to say sorry? You could have seriously hurt me!" said Naruto.

"I'm not saying sorry to you!" said Ayomi.

"Why not?!" asked Naruto.

"Because…" she started. "I don't like you."

Naruto glared at her.

"You little…"

"Naruto-kun! P-Please stop. They are j-just children," said Hinata.

Naruto looked at Hinata then glared back at the little girl.

"Naruto?" said Yuki. "You're Naruto and you're Hinata?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Naruto.

"You go the letter?" asked Ayomi.

"The letter? You two sent that?!" asked Naruto.

Yuki and Ayomi nodded.

"GREAT! I got a mission made by 8 year olds!" said Naruto.

"We're 9," said Ayomi.

"Big difference," said Naruto who a still moping.

Hinata began to giggle.

"So you're Hinata right?" asked Ayomi.

Hinata nodded.

"Are you related to Neji?" asked Yuki.

Hinata nodded.

"We're cousins," she said.

"We met Neji, and he told us about you're team. They are here right now," said Ayomi.

"Kiba and Shino are here?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. They are inside eating right now," said Yuki.

"Can we see them?" asked Hinata.

"Sure Hinata let's go!" said Ayomi as she took Hinata's hand.

"Um… okay," said Hinata following Ayomi.

"I'm right behind you Hinata," said Naruto.

Ayomi turned around.

"You go in front of us," said Ayomi.

"Um… why?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want you eyeing Hinata," she said.

Hinata eyes widen and she blushed a little then she looked at Naruto who was completely shocked.

"WHAT! I'M NOT A PERVERT!" yelled Naruto.

"Sure you're not…" Ayomi said sarcastically.

"I'M NOT!" repeated Naruto.

"Ok… whatever… I believe you… NOT!" she said again.

"I AM N-"

"Let it go Naruto," said Yuki.

Naruto looked down at him.

"Ayomi can fight for hours, there is no way you could ever win," he said.

Naruto looked Ayomi who was sticking her tongue out at him.

"That little bitch," mumbled Naruto to himself.

"No go in front of us!" demanded Ayomi.

"I hate you…" Naruto said to her as he walked up front.

"Same here perverted bimbo!"

'_This mission is going to be difficult_'thought Hinata.

**Yes! Done with Chapter 2. Two Chapters in one day HIGH FIVE! Ok well… Maybe not.**

**Naruto: WHATS THE MISSION?!**

**Moonlight: You'll see!**

**Hinata: Again… P-Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

**

They finally made it to Yuki and Ayomi's house. It was as big as the Hyuuga Estate. Yet for some reason people just seem to believe it's a little smaller. Inside the house was Shino and Kiba sitting around the table playing cards.

"Do you have 8s?" asked Kiba.

"Is 8 your favorite number or something?" asked Shino.

"YES! I need the 8s!" answered Kiba.

"No! I don't have any 8s gold fish," replied Shino.

Kiba sighed and picked up a card.

"YES AN 8!" he yelled.

Shino's sweat dropped.

"WE'RE HOME!" yelled Ayomi walking into the house then running up to Kiba.

Ayomi only liked certain people. Ayomi doesn't like Shino or Naruto but she does like Hinata and Kiba, which is giving Naruto and Shino a hard time.

Like Shikamaru, Yuki could care less. He isn't as lazy as Shikamaru but he thinks everything is bothersome instead of troublesome.

"Welcome back," greeted Kiba.

"Kiba-kun!" said Hinata.

"Oi! Hinata how are you?" asked Kiba.

"I'm fine, how are you?" asked Hinata.

"I'm okay," Kiba answered.

"Where's Akamaru?" asked Ayomi.

She really likes playing with Akamaru. She doesn't have any pets so when one comes by to visit that's what she normally does.

"He's sleeping," said Kiba.

"I don't get a greeting?" said Shino appearing from the darkness.

"Gomen Shino-kun. How are you?" asked Hinata.

"I'm okay, glad to see you made it safely," he replied.

Hinata nodded and looked at the door.

'_Where is Yuki and Naruto-kun?'_ she thought.

* * *

"Why are we here?!" asked Naruto.

"It's a short cut," said Yuki.

"More like a long cut," mumbled Naruto.

"Will you stop being bothersome?" asked Yuki.

"Will you stop being like Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

"Who's Shikamaru?" asked Yuki.

Naruto just glared at him.

'_An older version of you_' he thought to himself.

"Just a friend," said Naruto.

"Ah," answered Yuki.

They continued walking for about another mile as the sun began to set. It then became dark enough to see the stars. (How long were they walking?) Naruto began to get hungry and he began to show it too.

"Grrrrr," went Naruto's stomach.

"Errr…" said Naruto as he was holding his stomach. "Can we please eat now?" asked Naruto.

"I don't have any food," said Yuki.

"Well I do and I'M going to eat it," said Naruto.

Yuki shrugged.

"Whatever you want Naruto-san," said Yuki.

Naruto plopped down on the ground and took out his backpack. He opened his backpack and took out 3 rice balls. He handed one to Yuki and ate the other ones himself.

While they were eating Yuki began to ask Naruto some questions.

"Naruto-san?" asked Yuki.

"Hm?" asked Naruto, with his mouth full of rice.

"What is it like being a shinobi?" asked Yuki.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well, my dad says I should do something with my bothersome life. I was thinking about becoming a ninja," answered Yuki.

Naruto stopped eating a looked at Yuki and then looked back down at his rice ball.

"Does this have anything to do with the mission?" asked Naruto still staring at his rice ball.

"I don't know," answered Yuki.

"WHAT TO DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU REQUESTED RIGHT?" yelled Naruto.

"Nope," said Yuki.

"NANI?!" yelled Naruto.

"Ayomi-chan requested it," said Yuki.

"Oh she did, did she?" said Naruto as he stood up.

Yuki stared at Naruto who was looking down at him. Naruto then did one of his demon smiles at him.

"Let's go have a talk with Ayomi," said Naruto heading back the way they came.

"Oi, wait!" said Yuki.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Yuki.

Naruto just stared and pointed in many directions, then looked back at Yuki. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched his head.

Yuki sighed.

"How bothersome," he said, "Okay let's go."

"Right!" said Naruto following Yuki over the mountain and back towards town.

* * *

"BINGO! I WIN!" cheered Ayomi.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" said Kiba.

"Kiba you're the one who cheated! You kept telling Akamaru the ones to pick," replied Ayomi.

"THAT'S A LIE!" yelled Kiba defending himself.

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

Hinata and Shino's sweat dropped watching the two children fight over such a childish game.

"Hey Kiba, maybe you should act more shinobi like," said Shino.

"Whatever bug-boy!" scuffed Kiba.

Shino's vein popped.

This bug-boy thing has been going on ever since and Kiba, Shino and Hinata were put on Team 8. Hinata has had to deal with the words 'baka' and 'bug-boy' for years now. This was what it is like on Team 8 mission. Somehow Hinata has gotten used to it.

"Yo," said Yuki walking through the door.

Everyone turned to see Yuki and Naruto standing at the door.

"Yuki-kun! Where have you been? It's been at last 5 hours since the last time I saw you! Where were you?" agrued Ayomi.

"Bothersome, you are so over protective," said Yuki.

"Whatever, I'm hungry," said Ayomi.

"Me too," said Naruto.

"Oh great the pervert's back," said Ayomi sarcastically.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" protested Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto leave the girl alone," said Kiba as he entered the room.

"Shut up dog-boy!" said Naruto.

Kiba's vein popped out. He hates when Naruto calls him 'dog-boy'.

"I-I'll make something," said Hinata quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" yelled Kiba.

"YOU HEARD ME DOG-BOY!" yelled Naruto.

"U-um…" said Hinata as her sweat dropped.

"Hinata," said Shino walking up to her. "You just make dinner, I'll watch these to bakas.

Hinata nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"Kiba-baka, come one we have to tell Naruto," said Shino.

"Tell me what?" asked Naruto.

Shino closed the doors and made sure that no one could here what the three boys were talking about.

Shino's eyes shined off the lighting of the room.

"The mission."

* * *

**Moonlight: Well that was interesting…**

**Naruto: YAY! I'M GUNNA FIND OUT THE MISSION!**

**Sasuke: Dobe…**

**Naruto: Teme…**

**Sasuke: Baka…**

**Naruto: Chicken-hair…**

**Sasuke: Hokage obessessed…**

**Sakura: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!**

**Moonlight: Please Review…**


	4. Author's Note

**OMG IM SOOOO SORRY! I'm working on another fanfic right now so I'm putting this one on hold. PLZ no one take my idea! I will continue once this one is over! PLZ PLZ PLZ Just wait. My other on is The Bet or True Love? If you wanna read that one. Okay? Well SORRY AGIAN!**

** BYE**

**IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!**


End file.
